Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to reporting of cell measurements.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks. As used herein, a “carrier” refers to a radio band centered on a defined frequency and used for wireless communications.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
The UEs may send feedback information to the base station. For example, the base station may gather information to adjust its transmissions or to determine whether to handover the UE to another base station. The feedback information sent by the UE to the base station may be sent via measurement reports that may include, for example, information relating to cells within range of the UE. In this context, there remains a need for differentiated measurement reporting from the UE to the base station to accommodate different scenarios and requirements in Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the like.